1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control provision for separating of printed material from a stream of continuously transported products in machines for treating and processing of printed materials.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
German Disclosure Document DE-AS No. 22 29 414 teaches a provision for sorting of discards from a stream of folded printed materials, where the pieces to be sorted out are moved away with a distributing guide inserted at an inclined angle into the feed stream, which distributing guide can only be moved in its longitudinal direction back and forth. The insertion of the distributing guide into the feed stream is performed on a stream feed tape, which operates with an increased speed relative to the transport bands. In order to achieve a back and forth motion of the distributing guide as fast as possible, the motion is provided by an electrically controlled compressed air cylinder.
Furthermore, apparatus for the sorting of sheets are known, which change the transport direction of the sample pieces to be sorted out during a sheet gap of the continuous stream by way of a sheet distributing guide and a preceding relais.
It is disadvantageous with these apparatus, that they can function only up to a certain transport speed. The limit of the speed depends on the operating delay time or respectively the fall delay time of the distributing guide.